


strawberry shampoo

by taebinkoi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BeomKai, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mute - Freeform, NoAngst, Taebin - Freeform, baristayeonjun, date, eternityera, idkwhatimdoing, mutesoobin, selectivemutism, soohyun - Freeform, teacherkai, txt, yeonbeomkai, yeongyu - Freeform, yeongyukai, yeonjunnoona, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebinkoi/pseuds/taebinkoi
Summary: soobin wants to know if taehyun’s hair smells like strawberries but he’s too afraid to ask
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	strawberry shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first story on ap3 since i usually use wattpad. but anyways i decided to move this sorry here as well. this is also on wattpad with the same tittle and you can find it on my acc (taebinkoi)

may 12

gosh i really want to know 

soobin was once again wondering if his red haired co worker/classmates hair smells like he think it does

soobin's been wondering if it smells like strawberries ever since he first dyed his hair red

i mean it only makes sense right?

soobin and taehyun have been acquaintances for over 4 years 

soobin being mute by choice 

and taehyun being a very popular and social person

soobin's had many disadvantages and missed chances because of his choice to not speak but he's never regretted it 

until now

he so badly wants to talk to taehyun, the boy he's had a silent crush on for 4 years

now that he thinks about it he realizes that that's kinda fucking long

and god he wishes he could do something about it but he's to scared to even utter a word to the stunning boy

he's seen taehyun spare him a smile every once in a while but all he can do is turn away and blush which makes the boy release one of his signature heavenly giggles 

soobin just falls harder

he's finally had enough though

he decided that today is gonna be the day that he makes a move

maybe

**Author's Note:**

> did i just watch all of season 1 of molang on the way back from school just because kai likes it?
> 
> yes
> 
> do i regret it?
> 
> not at all
> 
> also did you know there's a thing called molangese???


End file.
